Conventional piezoresistive pressure sensors are formed by a Wheatstone bridge that includes four piezoresistors. These four piezoresistors are placed near the edge of a deformable membrane, i.e., a diaphragm, where the stress change is high under external pressure. Of the four piezoresistors, two are oriented to provide an increase in resistance when external pressure is applied to the diaphragm and two are oriented to provide a decrease in resistance under the same applied external pressure. Accordingly, the output of the Wheatstone bridge is a differential voltage that changes with external applied pressure.
In general, there are two types of pressure sensor designs based on Wheatstone bridges. One type of design places all four piezoresistors of the Wheatstone bridge proximate one edge of the diaphragm. The other type of design places one piezoresistor of the Wheatstone bridge on each of the four edges of the diaphragm. In either configuration, an electronic circuit detects the resistance changes of the piezoresistive bridge and outputs an electrical signal representative of the external applied pressure.
Increasing the sensitivity of a pressure sensor may provide improved resolution and therefore yield improved device performance. Device sensitivity may be increased by increasing the lateral dimensions of the diaphragm. That is, a bigger diaphragm can provide higher deflection under a given applied external pressure and generate more change in stress at the piezoresistor locations. More change in stress at the piezoresistor locations produces a larger electrical output, therefore increased sensitivity. However, a larger diaphragm has the disadvantages of more fragile die/wafer, larger die size/higher cost, and degraded linearity performances.